


Justice League: Crimson

by InnocentAnger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Control Issues, Dimension Travel, Earning Trust, Gen, Mental Health Issues, My oc trying her fucking best, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentAnger/pseuds/InnocentAnger
Summary: Earth has been invaded by strange anthropomorphic animals, and the Justice League has, of course, been called in for help. But they are having way more trouble then they bargained for. These animals seem to be one step ahead of them each time they are faced. Two months have passed and they, nor the armies of the world, have made any progress in stopping these animals. Their crimes are becoming worse and it's clear they have a dangerous motive. Doctor Fate, the Justice League's strongest magician felt they needed help. However these animals have thrown his plan off course drastically...
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

There was nothing but black at first. Simply a black void. No sounds, movement, or sights.

Then suddenly a puff of yellow magic appears, moving as if it was a fluffy cloud. It's small compared to the black void, but it stands out more than anything would.

The cloud of magic shifts slowly, eventually creating the outline of an animal. The cloud then fades in and out a few times. Each time the figure it created seemed to become clearer. Soon the cloud of magic was replaced by a living, breathing lioness.

She was floating, curled into a ball, sleeping as if nothing unusual was happening to her at all. Her apricot fur glowed in the blackness of the void while her black claws and tuft of fur on her tail blended in perfectly.

The expression on her face turned to one of discomfort and she began to stir awake. Her brown eyes fluttered open for a second before they widened in shock when she saw she could see nothing but herself. She freaked out even more when she couldn't feel her feet touch the ground. The lion flailed her limbs around trying to find any sort of solid surface, but there was none. She eventually stopped her flailing and let herself float. What the hell is this? She thought.

After what felt like hours of defaming silence, which in reality had lasted about five minutes, the black void began to change.

Colors. Huge balls of colors speeding by as fast as light appeared. They were also accompanied by tiny white lights.

The lion felt wind though her fur. She felt like she was moving.

Nothing else happened for a while. The lion just watched as the many colors sped by. She wondered what they were exactly. She had a good eye most of the time, way better than any normal lion. However, even she couldn't make out what those balls of color were.

Lizz was her name. A seventeen-year-old lioness dragon hybrid. Her mother being the dragon and her father the lion. It was very rare for animals who's species were so different to bare children. Hell, her parents even manged to get her a little brother too. Not that she was fond of him most of the time.

You'd think Lizz and her brother would at east look like dragons, but no. The both of them looked completely lion. Aside from their claws. Big cat's claws don't normally get that long, but the dragon DNA made them like that.

That's not to say Lizz didn't inherent anything else from her mother though. She can breath fire, has a good resistance to heat including flames, and is just stronger in general. It's the transformation that really gets people.

Transforming is almost unheard of where Lizz is from. It's not some type of anime thing, she just grows a few spikes and a pair of wings. Lizz hardly ever transforms at all. She found it was really easy to loose herself in the transformation and can't control herself. So, she plays it safe.

Lizz watched the colors fly by, still unsure of what was happening. Maybe i'm dreaming?

"Lizz." A sudden voice said.

Lizz flinched and looked all around for any sign of life, but saw nobody. She ended up doing flips in the air as she floated. Not wanting to throw herself into a panic attack, she steadied herself again and said a quiet,"Hello?" Her voice was shaky, but understandable.

"I'm glad to see you unharmed." The voice answered back. Lizz instinctively scrunched herself into a ball at the volume of his voice. She was never good with loud noises, voices or otherwise. She couldn't muster up the courage to answer back to the voice again.

"I promise I mean you no harm," the voice began," I only wish to talk with you."

Lizz un-scrunched herself from her ball of safety and did her best to calm herself down.

"You need to talk with me? A-about what?" Lizz cursed herself for stuttering. She always held herself to a high standard in her head, but in reality she is very socially awkward and doesn't talk much to strangers. Or at all really.

"First, I need you to understand that this is no dream. As much as you may not want it to be, this is all really happening."

Lizz's stomach dropped as the voice spoke. She took a look around herself. The flying colors seem to have sped up, and the wind in her fur was becoming more prominent. Despite her panic, Lizz nodded. She'd assumed the voice's owner could see her and she assumed right because the voice spoke up again.

"I will be honest with you, i'm not really sure what to say here. I wasn't even sure if i'd get this far in my state."

Lizz felt a sudden wave of nostalgia hit her. The voice sounded extremely familiar to her, but she couldn't put a claw on it just yet. The man's words related to Lizz and she couldn't help but give a halfhearted chuckle before responding," Yeah,... I've been there."

She wasn't sure why she suddenly felt more comfortable. Maybe it was the nostalgic feeling, or the voices familiarity.

The voice gave a huff of a chuckle before suddenly switching to a more serious tone.

"There's a problem, Lizz. I have summoned you from you'er world so that you may help with it." The voice said quickly. There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"What are you-?" Lizz was cut off by the voice.

"O-Oh dear. I'm afraid I can't speak with you any longer! I-I-I apologize for sending you into this so suddenly! I will talk with you again soon, I promise!" The voice then began chanting some kind of incantation as more voices suddenly began yelling. These voices were not directed at her, though. They were yelling at the voices owner. Lizz couldn't make out what they were saying, but she picked up on a single word. "Magician." 

Then it clicked in her mind.

"Doctor Fate?"

Then everything stopped. The balls of light, the wind, everything. It all just switched off like an old television.

She could tell the voice was gone, and that she was alone again. Was she ever alone in the first place? That she didn't know, nor wanted to. She only sat in darkness once again. 

A few moments later, her eyes felt heavy. She was afraid to sleep, though. She feared of what would happen to her if she did. Still, her tiredness outweighed her anxieties, something she never thought possible, she fell asleep shortly after.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz findes herself in new surroundings filled with strange smells and humans. The Justice League get some shocking news.

Lizz's eyes snapped open and she choked on all the sudden air she took in. She began to cough. Hard. She picked herself up to her knees and held her chest with tear filled eyes tightened. With each cough her back, head, and sides hurt her. 

Once her coughing finally stopped and she could breath again, she took a moment for her vision to settle. Everything looked doubled and fuzzy. 

Lizz knew something was off, even if she didn't see it. The scents surrounding her weren't that of her home. The smell of the trees were weak compared to her rural areas' and there were many smells that you'd never find there. The scent of gasoline was way to strong, the soil felt different between her paws, it was way to noisy, everything was wrong.

Her vision cleared. The first thing she saw was the grass. She stroked her paws through the blades, but quickly retracted them to her body when she felt how unnatural the texture was. It made her shiver and rub her hands together to get rid of the feeling.

Lizz stopped glaring at the grass and finally looked at her other surroundings. She then realized she had bigger problems than poorly kept vegetation to worry about. 

She was surrounded by no more than five trees and a thick cluster of bushes. Above her the sky was dark and star-filled. Though it was much less clearer than the sky where she lived. Judging by the noise levels around her, the honking horns, the engines, and chatter; combined with the scents she figured she was in a city or the middle of a large town.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the tree top. A few seconds later a crack was heard and a part of a branch fell to the ground by her. Upon closer inspection she saw a patch of fur stuck on said branch. 

Lizz narrowed her eyes up at the tree tops (her eyes still hadn't fully adjusted), and saw many more damaged branches. She must've fallen from there somehow. That would explain her aching sides, back, and head.

Examining herself, Lizz found many a bruise on her sides. She couldn't see her back, but she figured it was just as damaged.

 _Damn_ , Lizz thought. Thank the lord for her dragon genes or she'd be worse off.

Lizz lowered herself back down to the grass as a wave of dizziness and fatigue hit her. She didn't dare sleep. She feared what would happen when she woke up the next time.

 _Doctor Fate_ , she thought, _it couldn't have been anyone else._

Her heartbeat quickened a little. She was confused and scared of what as going on. She began to loose herself in questions.

_Why is this happening to me? Where am I? Will I be okay? What if someone sees me?_

Blood pounded in her ears. Her paws shook. Her breath ran as quick as her heart. Her eyes fogged up. She couldn't look at anything anymore and curled herself into a shaking ball and cried.

Time passed, and she was still there. Still panicking. Still crying. Lizz's panic and anxiety attack have become a norm in recent years. A sad fact. She can't take herself out of an attack, she has to do that before it happens. If she doesn't then she's forced to let it pass at its own pace. On rare occasion someone can help bring her out of one, but that hardly happens.

"Are you okay?"

Heart stopping, Lizz uncurled herself and whipped around in the direction of the sudden voice. Teeth barred and with a shocked expression on her face. Smoke protruded from her nostrils with each exhale of breath.

A boy. A little human boy. He stood, hardly fazed by Lizz's demeanor and said,"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Lizz, feeling her regain control of herself, leaned back into her haunches and sat down in the grass. The smoke from her nostrils stopped and tears stopped falling. It was strange. She'd never been scared out of a panic attack before.

She looked at the boy. He smelled no older than ten, and looked slightly familiar to her. She passed it off as her brain trying to recuperate. With a heavy exhale she asked," Who are you." She didn't mean to sound as demanding as she did, but she was having a tough time so it just came out that way.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" The boy asked with sass.

Lizz never liked kids all that much. They were sticky. Plus they had truckloads of attitude that got under her skin. Nonetheless, she thought she'd humor the boy as he did just help her, whether he knew it or not."I'm Lizz." She huffed. "Y'know it's rude to sneak up on people."

"Well you don't just not investigate when you see something falls from the sky like that." The boy replied.

That caught Lizz's attention. She cocked a brow at the boy," You saw me fall?" She asked. There was worry in her voice. If she really was in a world full of humans, she couldn't let herself be seen by them.

"Yeah. There was a yellow ring in the sky and 'fwoosh', you fell out. I don't think anyone else saw though; it was pretty down low."

_Then how did you notice?_

Lizz wanted to ask, but she had more important questions first. She was pretty sure Doctor Fate had been the one speaking to her in that void. He said he'd summoned her from her world to help with a problem. Lizz was going to ask what he meant by that, but something happened. Those other faded voices were difficult to decipher, so she only got the word 'magician'.

"Kid has anything been, well, wrong? I'm in a bit of a-."

The boy cut Lizz off. "Well you animals have been stealing and generally causing trouble for months, so there's that. What exactly do you all plan to get out of all this chaos?"

Lizz's ears were perked in surprise. The boy snapped so suddenly, and probably just answered her question. She wasn't expecting that kind of response. Especially from a child. And it pissed her off.

"I have no clue what you'er talking about. I just fell from the damn sky and you think i'm the one causing whatever the hell's going on here?" She snapped.

"Well, you'er an animal. All the other animals that can talk like you have been the ones causing trouble." The boy snapped back.

"Racist much? Look, whatever's going on I am not a part of it," Lizz said. "Though, a certain magician seems to think so." Lizz mumbled the last part quietly.

"Magician?" The boy said."Nothing. Forget I said anything." Lizz sighed.

"No, no, no! Are... Are you who the other animals have been talking about?" The boy asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry I don't know what you'er-"

The boy, once again, cut Lizz off. He was starting to make a habit of interrupting her. "No, seriously! If you'er the one the animals are worried about then we may just have a chance!"

"Umm..." Lizz wasn't sure what to say or do. This boy shows up, accuses her of being a criminal, and is now trying to say she's some kind of savior? To weird.

The boy looked at Lizz with a twinkle in his eye that screamed familiarity to her. "My name is Billy. Billy Batson." He said.

Lizz starred at the boy for a second, then facepalmed. "I'm an idiot."

"You'er not just any idiot. You'er the idiot who's gonna stop the animals!" Billy said enthusiastically.

"I... Don't really see how. I mean, there's not much to me." Lizz lied.

Billy sighed before saying," Look, a small group of animals were caught on tape talking about some magician calling another animals here to stop them. You have to be that animal."

"How can you be so sure that it's me?" Lizz asked.

"Because," Billy started," I just know."

"... By that do you mean the wisdom of Solomon?" Lizz asked sarcastically. 

"Perhaps." Billy replied.

Lizz and Billy shared a laugh before Lizz told him the truth. That Doctor Fate did indeed send her here. She just didn't know why until now.

"What are these animals exactly after?" Lizz asked.

"I'm not sure."

"What about the Justice League? I know you'er not affiliated with them, but they must've said something by now, right?"

"No," Billy said," In truth, they've been getting their butts handed to them. The animals seem to know so much about them. Even I tried fighting a group of them off, but they got away. You and the animals come from the same world. Do you have any idea how they know so much about us?" Billy asked. 

One thing did come to mind. The shows. These animals must've watched the shows. That and done their extra research. That had to be the answer.

Just when Lizz was about to pass this information to Billy, a woman's voice called out.

"Billy! Billy Batson, where are you?"

"Shoot, that's my teacher. I-I have to go." Billy turned away.

Lizz rose up on all fours. "Wait, what should I do? I don't know where to go from here."

Billy made a 'I'm thinking really hard face' before speaking quickly. 

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm going back to my town tonight, I can't help you right now. You need to get in contact with the League." He said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lizz asked. Gesturing to herself. If she were to be seen by these humans they'd freak.

"I know one of the League's operatives is close by. Just outside the park in a gas station. If you can talk to him you should be good. Just don't let anybody see you. They've upped the guards around this place."

Lizz hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'll get over there."

"Great. I have to go now. See ya' Lizz." Billy waved goodbye to her before disappearing to the other side of the bushes.

After that, Lizz waited for it to get later. The later it was, the less people there would be. Though, this was still a city, city folk don't tend to care what time of night it is to go for a walk. She'd still have to be careful sneaking out.

This also gave time for her wounds to heal a bit. Her head had all but gone, but her sides and back still bothered her a bit. She had a limp, but she was just going to have to deal with it.

When the scent of humans lessened around the area, Lizz began to make her way out of her hiding place.

Poking her head out of one of the many bushes she saw pathways with streetlamps lighting them up. Beside on of the lights was a sign. It read: Metropolis Park.

 _Metropolis. Of course i'd land in Metropolis._ She thought.

To Lizz's delight there were indeed very few humans. The majority of them looked to be guards who stood in one spot. The humans who weren't guards kept to the park's pathways. 

Not to far was the park's exit. It looked like a straight shot. Good. Lizz would just have to sprint in between patches of bushes and trees to get there.

Lizz took on last deep breath, checked if the coast was clear, then she was off.

Sticking low to the ground she crossed one of the paths without being seen, then quickly hid in another patch of bushes. Nobody had seemed to see her.

Alright, next.

Lizz made sure none could see her, then sneaked to the next patch. All good.

Lizz could see the next patch, but there was one problem. There was a man-made river blocking the way. The only way to cross it being a small bridge. That bring had a lamp lighting it up. Not good. Lizz couldn't risk jumping the river in her condition, and there was no way to go around it. She had no choice but to cross the bridge.

Lizz, staying as close to the ground as she could ran to the bridge. As soon as she stepped onto it a voice called out.

"Someone there?" A guard.

 _Shit._ If she moved she'd be seen, if she didn't she'd be seen _._ Lizz resulted to acting on anxiety fueled impulse and jumped into the river. She swam under the bridge, took a deep breath, and went underwater.

Lizz's record time spent underwater was about fifteen minutes. Another thing to thank her dragon DNA for. Hopefully the guard wouldn't think someone had drowned.

She saw the guards flashlight shine on the water. Her hearing was muffled, so she couldn't hear if he was talking or not. The flashlight darted back and forth a few times before disappearing. She rose her hear slightly above the water to see. Lizz waited until she could be sure the guard was gone.

The sudden sound of banging on the bridge above her made her flinch, making the water swish about. She froze, knowing she'd just let the guard know she was there.

"There you are." The guard said. Then there was a flashlight in Lizz's face. "Just what the hell do you think you'er-" The guards face came into view, he's eyes going wide seeing her. He must've thought Lizz was just some delinquent playing games. Bet he wishes that's what it was now.

The guard regained himself and quickly got up and called for help on his radio.

Lizz swam from underneath the bridge and burst out of the water. She made a b-line for the park's exit. She could hear the guard shouting," It's getting away! Send backup now!" With her being soaked in water, it made her heavy and slow. Her back and sides ached, but she pressed on hopping that she'd reach the exit before anymore humans saw her.

The exit was with Lizz's grasp, the gas station was in sight, she could make it!

Suddenly the view of the gas station was blocked by police cars and large trucks. Lizz skidded to a stop as police started pouring out of the vehicles, guns aimed and ready to fire.

"Surround her!" One yells. Lizz turns around in an attempt to run but she'd strained her body and was still slowed down by the water soaking her fur. Still, she tried.

"Don't move or you will be shot!" A cop yelled. Lizz stopped, unsure what to do. The many policemen surrounded her. Most of them wearing armor and holding large shields. Their faces covered by black tinted glass that hid their eyes. 

Lizz could here the guards talking among themselves. Some were in amazement.

"I can't believe it." 

"We caught one."

"Look at the size of it."

Others were more... hostile.

"We might as well shoot the sonofabitch right now before it gets away."

"These bastards have caused enough trouble."

"What are we waiting for. Someone give the word to shoot already."

Suddenly a large spotlight was put on Lizz, and a helicopter came in close. It's blades blew the wind around. It made Lizz cold due to the water still soaking her.

"Get in closer, men!"

The shield bearing policemen started to close in on Lizz, giving her less wiggle room. Anytime Lizz got close to one of the shields, they would bang them on the ground. The noise it made disoriented her, so she stayed in the middle of the chaos. Everything was so loud. She could hardly hear the blood pumping in her ears again.

"Please... Please get away from me." Lizz begged quietly. Lizz knew these were good people just trying to protect their city. That's why she waned them to stop.

She didn't want to hurt them.

"Keep her still! Get those darts ready!"

Lizz heard the sound of guns clicking. She got even more nervous. Her paws-no her whole body shook. Tears rolled down her muzzle and none of them seemed to care. Not one human seemed to care that a crying teenager was being swarmed by a pack of cops.

 _Assholes._ She growled in her mind.

Lizz's breaths became growls both in and out. Puffs of dark smoke not only protruding from her nose, but her mouth as well. Her ears were folding back flat against her skull. She showed every sign of aggression and anger.

"One last push! Three!"

A light orange glow began to rise up Lizz's chest. Her once cold fur becoming dry in seconds and heat limited from her body.

"Two!"

The light made it's way to her neck and mouth. Sparks of embers flying from it. Her once damp fur began to dry at a rapid rate as her body heated up.

"One-"

A burst of flames erupted from Lizz's mouth, throwing the police around her away and hiding her in a large smokescreen. Not one human could see her.

One by one, Lizz attacked and knocked out policemen. Using her brute strength and speed, she was able to knock out a chunk of the group before the smoke cleared.

There were small fires all around Lizz. A large singe mark on the ground where she stood. Her eyes had changed. They were now red, her iris a dark orange, and her pupils were slits like a reptiles. She stood tall on her hind legs and watched the terrified police stare at her in awe.

*Click*

Lizz was instantly back on all fours and rushed a cop behind her. She pounced on the cop and swatted his gun out of his grasp. She let out a monstrous roar in the guard's face.

_***BANG*** _

Lizz's roar was interrupted by searing pain in her side. She looked to her side and saw blood pooling about of a bullet hole.

All of her senses came back to her at once. Her eyes reverted back to their normal brown color. She become lightheaded and fell onto the cop. She was immediately pushed off with no care and laid in the grass. Everything became blurry.

Lizz gripped onto the grass and dug her claws into the dirt. The grass was dry and crumbly where she'd singed it.

"We got her." One cop said.

"Yeah, but.. what the hell was that?" Another asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to think about it. Get these guys into ambulances now."

_What have I done?_

Lizz scolded herself as she lost consciousness. She scolded herself for not being more careful at the bridge, she scolded herself for loosing her temper, ans she scolded herself for hurting innocent people due to her own problems.

All of this was her fault.

* * *

Superman entered the monitor womb on the watchtower. J'onn stopped what he was doing and turned to face him.

"I know what you'er going to ask, Clark," J'onn said," And the answer is no. Again."

Superman growled. "This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to find out where these animals are and what they'er up to! Now!"

Superman's yells made many of the average human workers rush on by, while others just froze. J'onn gave Superman a disapproving look.

"...I'm sorry J'onn. It's-"

"I know. I'm stressed as well. But there is nothing we can do right now expect search for them."

"And Fate?" Superman asked.

"Still no sign of him." J'onn replied.

Superman sighed and nodded his head. As he turned away Mr. Terrific yelled out," J'onn look!"

Superman and J'onn looked over in Mr. Terrific's directed to he he'd stood up in a way that made his chair fall to the floor.

"What is it?" J'onn asked.

"They-They caught one!"

Mr. Terrific pressed a button making the news large enough for everyone to see and hear. They all listened intently as a news anchor spoke frantically.

_"This just in an animal has been caught! I repeat, an animal has been caught! Not many details have been reviled but it has been confirmed that a female lion was just caught minutes ago by Metropolis police. They said the lion somehow made a burst of flames appear and knocked out a group of policemen before shooting it down. Many were injured, but they've reported no casualties. They are currently transporting the animals to stryker's Island Prison!"_

Superman flew into the air, ready to meet police at Stryker's, but was stopped by J'onn.

"Superman, we need to wait."

"What?" Superman asked, landing. "We need to put it in a holding cell at Metro Tower!"

"It would be useless to go down there now. It's knocked out. We can get information tomorrow, but you'er not going."

"Why not?"

"You know why. We can't risk you falling for another trap. I'll go with someone else to get her."

Superman scowled, but agreed with a ," Fine."

Flash walked through the door tot he monitor womb, eating a banana.

"Hey guys what up-" He sees the news and almost chokes on the banana.

"Holy guacamole!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! 6:23 A.M >:3  
> I'll probably go back and edit a few things later, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Jail is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J A I L

Lizz lay inside of a cell on a small bed that barely compensated her size. Her only motion being her harsh breathing. She also had bloodstained bandages wrapped around her torso and a few more wrapped around her chest and back.

Lizz slowly shifted awake. She was immediately uncomfortable and in pain. Thankfully it wasn't as intense as when she'd been shot.

She finally rose to sit on the bed and take a look around the cell. All that was in it was the bed she sat on, a stool, and a box TV. Above the bed was a rectangle cut into the wall and bars resting inside it. Lizz could smell the salty air and hear waves along with seagulls squawking on the outside.

_Stryker's Island. Fun._

Analyzing the bandages, they seemed to do alright. Though, there was some blood starting to leak through that would undoubtedly stain her fur.

 _I'll have a fun time washing that out,_ she thought. _Do they have showers here? Dear God I hope so._

By all means, Lizz should be freaking out by now. But Lizz's mind works in peculiar ways sometimes. She tends to either overreact, like back in the park, or under react, like now. It's uncommon for there to be a gray area. It's something that's developed for her in recent years, and has no diagnosis for. So, she tends to go with the flow anyways.

There was a door, no doubt leading outside of the cell. It also had a small window. Lizz carefully stepped down off the bed and limped over to take a look.

The pain in her sides was sharp. The bullet had completely passed through her.Lucky her, but it didn't lessen the fact she'd been shot in the first place.

Lizz peeked though the little window and saw rows of cells from left to right. She couldn't see any of the other prisoners, but she could smell them. In fact, she smelled so many that it though her off guard for a second. She's couldn't believe that there were this many bad people in one place, and that she was among them.

Her ears dropped as she though about herself and her actions. Lizz, as much as she hates to admit, could be easily swayed or manipulated if she isn't careful. Her opinions of people change a lot, making it hard to keep up a stable friendship. To combat this, Lizz just carefully picks friends. Still, sometimes she will end up being fooled by a persons outer mask, and end up regretting ever meeting that person.

In general, Lizz simply has a lot of issues. Her ASD, or Autism Spectrum Disorder, cause her sensory issues, anxiety, and general quirkiness. She's suspected other things wrong, but hasn't gotten them professionally diagnosed.

And all of those issues have landed her in prison. Wonderful.

A few sudden knocks on the steel door make Lizz fumble back. She barely catches herself on the stool and growls in pain from her sides.

She hears the door slide open as light fills the room. A couple humans come into her view. They were flanked by two other armored humans. They must be the guards.

One guard, holding something in his hand, was ever so slightly shaking. The guard beside him elbows as if to tell him to hurry up. But with what?

Lizz starred up at the four humans. They just stood there in the doorway doing literally nothing for a longer period of time than she could stand. After almost a full minute of these humans doing fuck-all, Lizz spoke up, trying her best not to sound like she wanted to claw them. Though, he really wanted to.

"What? What do y'all want?" Lizz snapped, trying to pull herself off the stool without causing herself more pain.

The guards flinched at her sudden words, and they resumed what they were doing.

The guard with the mystery object held it out in front of him. This gave Lizz a better look at it while guard two walked behind her.

A muzzle, Lizz's eyes widened. She glared at the guard holding it and he faltered. The guard behind her spoke up.

"It's for our own safety. If you want a chance to defend yourself, then you'll have to follow through. Now, hands behind your back, please."

Lizz huffed. She did want to explain herself. Even if it didn't work, she still wanted to try. Plus, she could ask about contacting the Justice League. So, she let let the guards do their thing.

She let the man behind her cuff her paws in some very thick handcuffs. She remembered they used these cuffs on the show on meta humans. Guess they thought she qualified. The guard in front of Lizz shakily strapped the muzzle on her head. She flinched at his contact, but tried not to show her discomfort. She felt vulnerable like this, and she hated every second of it.

"Follow us out. Those two will be right behind you." the guard points at the two armored humans," So don't try anything."

Lizz nodded and followed the two normal guards out.Once outside her cell, she got a better look at the abundance of other cells in the building. There were a lot, and even though her muzzle muffled her sense of smell, the noticed the sent of humans was much stronger.

The guards seemed tense. Lizz couldn't blame them, but she was mildly annoyed with them. That annoyance only grew as they began to speed up, causing Lizz's sides to ache more. At first, she tried to deal with it, but they pain only grew as the guards behind Lizz placed their hands on her shoulders and began pushing her forward. 

"Hands off!" Lizz growled, pulling her shoulders away from them. The two guards froze for a second, as did the other two. The, with a huff and a growl, Lizz began walking again on her own.

The guards didn't touch her after that.

After a little more walking, Lizz and the guards arrived at a door with a long window next to it. Classic interrogation room. 

The guards lead Lizz inside, sat her down at the end of a long table, then shuffled out as fast as they could. 

The room wasn't big, nor was there anything in it besides the table. There were two men at the other side of the table. A bald, dark skinned man sat at the end of the table in a chair, while a paler blonde and heavier man leaned against the wall. Upon seeing Lizz the heavier man's already existing scowl grew, while the other man was much more contained.

"Finally," the heavier man groaned,"Now we can get some answers outta this bastard."

Lizz ears faltered and she looked away. The darker skinned man sighed and said,"Pardon my partner here. I'm Mr. Dowly. This is Mr. Mullins." Mr. Dowly points a thumb to his partner. "Could you tell us your name?" He asks.

Lizz wanted to be as cooperative as possible for the time being. The nicer she was to these guys, the more they'd listen. At least, she hoped it would go that way. 

"I'm Lizz." she says flatly. Mr. Dowly writes something down on a small notebook before placing the pen down and speaking to Lizz again.

"Well Lizz, do you care to explain what happened back in Metropolis Park?" Mr. Dowly asks. "Oh, and one other thing. Outside that window are five armed guards," Dowly pointed behind Lizz with his pen,"Try to attack me or Mr. Mullins and you'll be shot."

Lizz's looked away again. She knew this question would come up, but she wasn't sure how to respond to it without it sounding like she was making excuses.

Lizz wasn't silent for three seconds before Mr. Mullins suddenly slammed his hand on the table.

"Well?" He bellowed. Lizz was still calming down from the shock of the sudden noise, so she didn't answer. Mr. Mullins was to keen with that.

"You and you other animal buddies have been rampaging this Planet for months and you'er the first we've caught! Don't think we're gonna give up easily!"

"You've hardly given me a chance to speak yet!" Lizz retaliated.

Mr. Mullins paused for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms.

"Thank you. Now a-about the park I...," Lizz trailed of before speaking again," Look, it's not what you think. I'm not affiliated with these animals you'er talking about." She said.

Dowly wrote something on his notepad again.

"Psh! You really expect us to believe a story like that?" Mr. Mullins said.

"No, but it is the truth. Doctor Fate sent me here."

"The wizard?" Dowly asked, pausing his writing.

"Magician. But-yeah. I know it's far-fetched, but you have to believe me."

The two humans seemed to go over what all Lizz had said in their heads. She could tell they were still questioning weather she was telling the truth or not.

"Let's hold off on any more animal question for now. You mind giving us your age?"

"Sure. I'm seventeen."

"So your pretty old for a lion, then."

"No. I'm literally a teenager."

The two humans gave a 'what the fuck' look to each other before tuning back to Lizz.

"That'll be hard to explain to the higher ups." Mr. Dowly mumbles.

"I didn't do what I did in the park deliberately. I just have some issues is all." Lizz said, frustrated that she had to speak about her weaknesses out loud.

"Some issues. You blew up the damn park!" Mr. Mullins yelled, once again slamming his hands on the table.

"Y-yes and i'm very sorry for that, but I really couldn't control myself!" Lizz, starting to get flustered, yelled back at the large man. It was bad enough she had to tell them what happened, she didn't want to be berated for it.

"Y'know, I ain't buying this magician nonsense! You'er a criminal, minor or not and you will get what's comin' to you!"

Lizz growled at the man. Her paws, ready to strike the man if need be, shook inside her handcuffs, and her tail whipped back and forth.

Mr. Dowly got up from his seat and grabbed onto Mr, Mullins's shoulder. "Back off, Rick, I think she's telling the truth here."

"You can't be fuckin' serious, Dowly! You know she's guilty as much as I! This is the only animal we've got behind bars and i'm not taking some bullshit chosen one excuse from it!" Mr. Mullins was right in Mr. Dowly's face. Waving his arms about and screaming at the top of his lungs. However, Dowly just stood there and took it. Only giving a slight glare in return. It was like he was sued to it.

After a few more choice words from Mullins, Mr. Dowly let out a deep breath and nonchalantly yelled for the guards.

Two armored guards stepped in. 

"Please escort Lizz here back to her cell. We'll postponing her interrogation."

The guards nodded and lifted Lizz up by her arms.

"And someone get me my blood pressure medicine." Dowly took of his glasses and sighed as Lizz exited the room.

Wow. What an asshole. Even Dowly couldn't deal with him.

Lizz was beyond pissed when she got back to her cell. Not only had Mullins berate her and Dowly, but she wasn't even about to request an audience with the Justice League.

She sat on her bed in her cell, paws covering her eyes in pure frustration. Her tail whipping every few seconds.

About an hour later the door to her cell slid open. Two non-armored guards stood outside. 

"Food, Lizz."

Lizz walked over to the two humans. One holding a tray out to her to take. Lizz sniffed the tray for a second, trying to diagnose what on Earth they'd brought her as it looked like no food she'd seen before. She took the tray and gave a thank-you nod to the guards who returned it before leaving her.

_They'er calmer than before._

After starring at the mystery meal for a while Lizz audibly said "Fuck it, food is food" and ate it all.

Hours passed in Lizz's little cell. She hardly watched the TV. Only turned it on and kept the sound very low. Five to be exact. She could hear it just fine at that volume, and it wasn't enough to bother her ears either. There weren't many channels that interested her, so she ended up choosing the news. Of course, the news anchors were talking nonstop about the animals. Which she figured was good as she needed more information. 

In the few hours she watched, Lizz hardly learned anything new. The animals were generally just robbing things for the most part. However, they were casing a lot of damage. To buildings _and_ people. Thousands of people have been caught in the middle of the animals chaos. 

_But doesn't that happen a lot in this universe,_ " Lizz thought to herself. _I mean, look at some of the villains the league faces. They can't be as bad at like, the Injustice Society... Can they?_

It made no sense to Lizz whatsoever. The people were upset at the harm the animals were doing to others and all the robberies, but why does this call for Doctor Fate to bring her here?

_The League knows something the public does not. As do I._

Her mind went to she shows again. The whole DCAU is a threat to the Justice League.

While Lizz didn't know what the animals knew for sure, she did know that they knew the bare minimum. That being identities, and weakness.

_What the hell am I supposed to do about it?_

That all hinged on what the Justice League knew, she figured.

Lizz turned off the TV in a huff, upset she couldn't figure out much. She lied on her crappy jail bed until she fell asleep.

Y'know before being woken up again by two very nervous guards.

Seriously. Lizz didn't even have the time to react before they literally pulled her out of bed and into the muzzle and cuffs again.

This time Lizz fought back, and refused to leave her cell until she had answers.

"What the hell is going on?" She growled and rose on her hind legs for extra persuasion.

The two gaurds froze for a second before one of them spoke up.

"Uh... The Justice League. They'er here for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Little update. Iv'e been officially diagnosed with ASD. (Only took like, six years, but whatever.) But yeah, Lizz is basically just me in a lion's body, so she has all the traits I do. The noise sensitivity and all that extra stuff. That's why iv'e only just brought it up with her in the story as I didn't wanna seem like I was self-diagnosing myself.
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if it's not great, it's been rough recently. I'll try and make it better next chapter. And don't worry, there will be more of the Justice League from here on out.
> 
> See ya!


	4. Stryker's Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz meets two Justice League members while something lurks on the island.

Lizz's ears perked up at the words 'Justice League'. The two guards parted to where Lizz could see the doorway. Sure enough, two Justice League members where standing there.

Batman and J'onn J'onzz

She was utterly speechless.

The guards muzzled her and lead her outside her cell. The muzzle they used was different than the last. It didn't allow Lizz to speak at all. Her cuffs didn't allow any wiggle room either.

"She's all yours, fellas. Good luck." They handed Lizz over to them. J'onn gave a nod to the guards before he and Batman began walking off with Lizz in front.

J'onn and Batman almost intervened when Lizz tried to push away the guards, but were pleasantly surprised that she stopped when the guards mentioned they were here. Although they were a bit surprised as well. They were almost certain that she'd try something.

Lizz wanted to speak, but of course, she couldn't. Damn that muzzle. She had so much to say, and was so tired of waiting at this point. 

Lord help me. She thought.

"Hm." J'onn hummed.

The sound of a door opening caught everyone's attention. To Lizz's annoyance, it was Mr. Mullins, who was already pissed over something.

"The hell's goin' on here?"

Mr. Dowly walked out next. He sighed at nerve of his partner and explained," The Justice League is taking Lizz with them. Clearly."

"What? Why the hell should we trust them with it? All this shits been going on for months and we just hand it over?"

IT? Lizz growled as she thought.

"It is the best course of action." J'onn said.

"Oh really? Why should we trust you guys when you've done nothing to stop these maniacs?"

Dowly and Lizz gave each other sympathetic looks.

Lizz's ear flicked to the side as she heard something. It was hard to make out what it was over Mullins's yelling, but someone was definitely there. And close. Lizz did her best to sniff the air around her, but the muzzle blocked out her sense of smell.

Lizz had a horrible feeling in her gut. As much as she tried she couldn't shake it. She look all around, but couldn't see anyone. They were no longer in the room with all the cells, it was just her, Batman, J'onn, Dowly, Mullins, and someone else. 

Lizz anxiety skyrocketed at she heard more noise. This time coming from all around. There were more. This wasn't right.

Lizz looked to J'onn and thought,' Can't you sense this? Can't you read my mind?

Apparently not. J'onn was still contempt and arguing with Mullins as if nothing else were wrong. Batman just had the same neutral look on his face.

J'onn wasn't completely unaware of the incoming danger though. Just confused. He couldn't read the minds of any of the animals. He figured Lizz was no different. However, he could feel something.

Batman, of course, noticed the change in J'onn and asked," What wrong?"

J'onn looked down at Lizz who returned his gaze. "I.. don't know."

Lizz's eyes widened as she heard more noise, and getting very close. She gave pleading eyes at J'onn and looked all around nervously. They were everywhere.

J'onn couldn't read the minds of the other animals, however he figured it wouldn't hurt to try by Lizz's strange behavior. 

So he did. 

FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LISTEN TO ME! Lizz's thoughts screamed at him, surprising him and almost making him fall. He could read her mind!

Lizz noticed she must've gotten through to him.

I hear footstep all around us and they'er getting closer!

"Batman we need to get out of here, now." J'onn said.

"What?" Batman replied.

"I can read her mind. We have to leave." J'onn pressed.

Batman's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Alright. Let's go."

"I'm not done with you two!" Mullins yelled.

"I believe you are. Considering we may all be in grave danger right now. I'd suggest putting all your guards on high alert." J'onn pushed past Mr. Mullins.

J'onn, Batman, and Lizz made there way outside of Stryker's, Lizz struggling due to her wound.

I can't hear them anymore. She thought.

"They could still be there." J'onn replied. Lizz wasn't expecting a reply at all, so she jumped a little.

"How can you read her mind?" Batman asked.

"I am not sure."

Batman thought for a moment. "Maybe we should-" Batman stopped as he and J'onn saw Lizz siting on the ground. She was clearly uncomfortable.

Please, get this thing off of me. She gritted her teeth inside the muzzle she was referring too. She assumed J'onn was listening to her.

"She wants the muzzle off." J'onn said.

"Absolutely not." Batman said.

"If she tries to attack, I can fend her off." J'onn replied.

Lizz's ears perked up as J'onn stepped closer to take off the muzzle.

  
"J'onn, don't." Batman warned.

J'onn unstrapped the muzzle and took it off Lizz who took in a huge gulp of air.

"Thank you." She breathed.

Batman suddenly hit two of his batarangs together right next to Lizz's ear. Lizz immediately reacted by flinching and standing up on her hind legs. She shook her head for a moment, trying to process what had just happened.

"You did that for what?" Lizz asked. 

"Dowly mentioned you said your hypersensitivity to noise was to blame for your little outburst in Metropolis Park. I was just testing." He said with little to no emotion.

Lizz shook her head to get rid of the ringing I her ears. "A warning would be nice next time." She huffed, If she hadn't been cuffed she'd cross her arms. "Hypersensitivity is the easy way to put it." She said.

J'onn and Batman shared a confused face.

Lizz suddenly remembered all she had to tell them. 

"I almost forgot! Ok, so I was floating in this weird void and suddenly this familiar voice spoke to me! It turned out to be Doctor Fate and he told me about everything with the animals and that he summoned me here, but something went wrong andtahtshowIenddedupintheparkand-!" Lizz's ever increasing speed talking was cut short by Batman.

"You'er story is going to have to wait for later, we have company."

Lizz looked behind Batm,an and J'onn to see a white wolf standing on it's hind legs. It had a smug expression on it's face, and a paw on it's hip.

"One of your friends?" Batman asked. Lizz could've sworn she'd heard sarcasm.

"No. He's not." Was Lizz's matter-of-fact reply. She stood back up on her hind legs as well.

"I can't read his mind. How come I can read yours then?" J'onn said. He didn't seem to be speaking directly to her, so Lizz didn't reply at first. "Hm... Lizz I want you to stay back."

"A-alright... Be careful." Lizz then stood as far back from the three of them. She was practically touching the jail building.

_Be_ _careful,_ J'onn thought. Was this lioness truly one of the same animals standing before them?

"We know there's more of you? Where are they?" Batman demanded.

The wolf chuckled. "Fine. If you really want this over quickly." The wolf snapped his fingers and many more animals came from seemingly nowhere. From the trees, the water, the sky. They'd been here all along.

Lizz, witnessing all this, worried for her own safety. Hopefully J'onn and Batman could take them all.

"We don't need to cause a fight Batman. Just hand over the lion and we'll leave."

"Why do you want her so badly?" J'onn asked.

The wolf bared his teeth. "Because she's not supposed to be here. Get them!" The wold pointed at the two and all the other animals rushed J'onn and Batman.

J'onn shifted into a large monster and used his huge arms to knoucked some of the animals back. Batman, of course, used his various weapons. He used J'onn as higher ground so he wouldn't get pounced on.

Lizz watched from her hiding spot. On one paw this was a serious situation, on the other it was like reliving her childhood. The good parts anyways. Watching two of her idols fighter together sparked something in her she hadn't felt in along time. But also something else.

She couldn't hide. She refused to sit and do nothing while they did all the work. Yes, J'onn told her to stay back, but how could she? 

Lizz negan biting at her handcuffs. They were sturdy, but if she could were them down enough...

YES.

Lizz snapped the cuffs and they fell to the floor.

Lizz got down on all fours and crept closer to the scene. There was a nearby tree she could climb. She'd put together J'onn couldn't read the minds of the other animals, but her could read hers. She couldn't physically fight at the moment, but she could offer support.

Lizz spots a group of animals sneaking up behind J'onn.

 _J'onn behind you!_ She warned.

J'onn heard Lizz loud and clear. He whipped around and smacked away the group with his large arms.

 _What are you doing? I told you to stay back_. J'onn said-er thought.

 _I know, but i'm helping you anyway._ She replied. _It's what I was sent here for after all._

Lizz continued to help J'onn and Batman by calling out any animals trying to sneak up on them. Batman ended up having to hold onto J'onn when things got dicey.

In the midst of all the ruckus all three of them had lost track of the white wolf.

Lizz, still in her tree and helping J'onn didn't notice that said white wolf had suck up behind _her_. At the last moment she saw and was tackled out of the tree.

Lizz growled and kicked the wolf off of her.

"That wizard will pay for bringing you here, lion."

"'That wizard'. You mean Fate? How you know he-"

The wolf lunged at Lizz. She dodged and the wold slammed himself into the tree. Lizz took this chance and pinned him down.

"How do you know about Fate bringing me here?" She roared.

Th wolf struggled in Lizz's grip, yet he still refused to talk.

Lizz figured it was time for some interrogation.

Lizz opened her mouth and smoke poured out form it. The wolf's eyes widened as he struggled more.

"You'er half dragon." The wolf said in a moment of realization.

"Bingo, asshole. Now tell me how you know about Fate!" More smoke protruded from her mouth.

The wolf coughed for a few moments before speaking. "Okay-okay! We captured him a while ago! We saw him cast the spell to bring you here!" The wolf coughed more.

Lizz growled, picked up the wolf by the scruff of his neck and tossed him away from her. He landed with a yelp, but got back on his feet.

Lizz and the wolf were in a stare off before the wolf flinched. He held his paw to his ear and spoke as if he were talking to someone. 

"But- Grr-fine."

The wolf ran past Lizz who quickly gave chase.

The wolf ran to where J'onn and Batman were fighting. He yelled,"Abort! We're heading back!" The other animals listened immediately and ran off. J'onn, Batman, and Lizz confusingly watched at the animals ran away, then disappeared.

"They'er... gone?" Lizz said to none in particular.

"That's how they've always gotten away." J'onn said, shifting back into his normal form.

Lizz sighed and sat on the grass. "And how long has this been going on again?" She asked.

"Almost three months." J'onn replied.

"Hmm."

"Lizz." J'onn said.

"Yes?"

"You'er not one of the animals we're looking for, are you?"

"Nope." Lizz replied, popping the p.

"How do you know she not, J'onn?" Batman asked.

"She was giving me warnings the whole time we were fighting. She's not one off them."

"Cool. Now may I explain why i'm here?" Lizz asked.

"Not without me." A new voice said.

All three looked up to see Superman himself descending to the ground. Lizz gets up on her hind legs.

"And where were you ten minutes ago?" Batman said.

"Dealing with an earthquake in California."

Superman. The man of steel. Lizz had looked up to him and the rest of the Justice League over since she was a cub. Even if they were just made up characters. Well, she couldn't say that anymore.

"And you," Superman said to Lizz," What's your part in all of this."

"Well..."

Lizz went on to describe all that had happened to her. From the moments she woke up to to then. When she got to the part about Doctor Fate being captured, they seemed to panic.

"Inza did say the Doctor FAte had been missing for a while." Superman said solemnly. "I knew we should've sent a search for him."

"Wait, how long has he been gone?"

"About a month." Superman replied. "Did the wolf say what they were doing with him?"

"No, sorry."

Superman stopped to think. 

"Well, if Fate went though all the trouble to bring you here, then I guess we have no other choice."

"Choice of what?" Lizz asked.

"J'onn the teleporters to the watchtower are online, right?"

"Yes, they are."

 _The watchtower!_ Lizz thought. _I get to go to the watchtower!?_

The exited lioness watched as Superman held his hand to his ear and spoke the words," Mr. Terrific, bring us up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks :D  
> This is the part where i'd usually give up, but I still have tones of hope for this story so don't fret if you've become a fan of it.  
> Also I'm always open to critique! I want to improve on my writing skill, so feel free to give me any advice you have!


	5. Chapter 5

Lizz took in the sights and sounds around her. For once, they were pleasant. Exiting even. As far as she could see were superheros she thought she'd never see in real life. They walked around with the normal humans the League employed like routine. 

The overall scale of the place almost overwhelmed Lizz. Seriously, the watchtower was way bigger than it looked on TV. 

"I can't believe it." She said to herself.

"Neither can I." Batman started. " Superman, you can't be serious in bringing her up here."

"Look, we know she's on our side, and she's been sent here to help us anyway. That's good enough for me."

Batman and Superman continue to argue while J'onn leans down to Lizz. He examines her faulting bandages and hums. 

"Let's get you to t he med bay. I can change you bandages there." J'on says.

"Alright." 

Lizz takes one more look at Batman and Superman then begins to follow J'onn to the medical bay.

Unsurprisingly, Lizz got some strange looks along the way. After all, she looked a lot like the enemies they'd been fighting. However being seen with J'onn told them she wasn't. Lizz wouldn't have been surprised if the whole watchtower already knew about her, though.

When J'onn and Lizz arrived at the medical bay J'onn went ahead and changed Lizz's blood stained bandages to some clean ones.

Lizz, wanting to spark some conversation, asked," So when can I take these off for good?"

"I'd say tomorrow," J'onn answers back. "You said you were half dragon, correct?"

Lizz nodded her head. "Yeah, why?"

"I assume this is why you took the bullet so well, and how you've healed so fast. So, what other abilities do you have?"

"Not many more. Just fire breath and a transformation and that's about it."

"Tell me more about this transformation."

Lizz lights up. She was never allowed to speak about her mysterious power. So getting the chance to talk about it was always welcomed.

"Well, I grow two giant black and grey wings that I can use to fly. Some spikes along down my back and two little horns on my head. It's pretty cool! Y'know when i'm not hurting people." Lizz's face faltered.

"I know what happened at the park wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but I hurt people anyways. If only I weren't so-" Lizz stops for a moment. "I already have better hearing than most, but thanks to my ASD i'm sensitive to noise. All those cops surrounding me like that, and that helicopter, and those guns I-I freaked out. It's just another thing I have to live with."

"And there's no cure?" J'onn asks.

"There's no curing ASD, but even if there was I don't think i'd use it. My ASD is part of me as a person. It's why I don't act like most kids back home. Why would I want to act like them? I wanna be myself and if having autism is a part of that, then so be it."

J'onn gives Lizz a gentle smile. "Well said."

Superman walks into the room. Guess he got rid of Batman.

"Are things all good here?" Superman asks.

"Everything is in order. Lizz will be just fine as well." J'onn says.

"Good. Iv'e called a meeting with the other founding members. We'd like to talk with you about where to go from here." Superman says.

"Sounds like a plan."

J'onn, Lizz, and Superman make their way to the main conference room where the rest of the founding members are already waiting.

Lizz had butterflies in her stomach as she was now meeting so many of her heroes at the same time. _OK Lizz, just the people you've looked up too since you were little. No big deal._ Lizz took a few deep breaths. _'No big deal.'_ She mentally scolded herself.

Everyone else sat at the round table in the middle of the room while Lizz stood nervously to where they could see her. Two seconds in and Lizz could already tell she was being judged by a couple members. Green Lantern was clearly against any of this, and Batman was already upset from earlier.

_Oh boy._

Superman fills the rest of the founding members in on what has happened, introducing Lizz in the process. 

"We're just supposed to belive all this?" Green Lantern says.

_Here we go._

"Iv'e read her mind. All of this is true." J'onn says.

"Alright fine, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful."

"Agreed." Batman says. "She should be kept under close watch."

_Is it my turn to talk yet?_

"And we should refrain from calling each other by our real names. We don't need her knowing who we are."

"Actually..." Lizz interrupts. "There's one other thing I don't think I told you."

Lizz goes on to explain what the DCAU is. The fact that she and all the other animals already know who they are outside of their superhero egos. This causes the room to go deathly quiet as the League realize how much more trouble they'er actually in.

"Wally." Superman says.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Take Lizz down to the commissary for now. The rest of us will talk things out here."

"Sure thing, Supes! Lizz, follow me!" Flash exited;y rose from his seat and lead Lizz out of the room.

The rest of the founding members sat in more silence until Shayera broke it.

"So, we really are in trouble."

"And Lizz is all we've got to defend ourselves,' Superman says. "We have no choice but to trust Fate's judgement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> As you can probably tell my story is very dialog heavy. I'm not really sure if that a bad thing or not. I feel my chapters are very quick to read and I hope that doesn't take any enjoyment away from it. I'm not trying to make anything god like, but I am trying to make this story as good as it can be. I will try and put more effort into the next chapter and beyond.


	6. Simulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! I hate it! :)
> 
> Writers block has hot me hard y'all.

Lizz and Flash ate at the empty cafeteria. Not another soul in sight. Guess not a lot of heroes were eating at this hour.

Flash regaled Lizz with stories of his heroics as they ate. The two had become fast friends. One could tell by their laughter and smiles. Though, that all stopped when Wonder Woman walked in.

"Oh, hey Diana!" Flash waved his arm from the table. "What's the verdict?" Flash asked as Wonder Woman sat down.

"Superman feels we should trust her." Diana says before tuning to Lizz. "I'm glad we have another helping hand."

"I'm glad you think so. I just hope I can help more than I think I can. Fate never told me why he chose me y'know."

"Perhaps he sees something special in you." Wonder Woman says.

"I wouldn't know what that would be" Lizz replied solemnly.

Flash and Diana share a look, surprised at Lizz's solemn mood.

"Hey, how about I take you on a tour of the watchtower." Flash says.

Lizz's ear perked up at that, and a smile graced her face. "Really? Sure!"

"You coming too Diana?" Flash asks.

"Sorry I have something to do, but you two have fun."

With that Diana gets up and walks off.

Flash did as promised and showed Lizz around the watchtower. He made sure to stop by the coffee machine as well and get them both mochas.

Lizz was invested to learn about the watchtower, and Wally was willing to teach. Lizz basically got the rundown of what rooms did what and who did what. 

As the two walked down a hallways, just making conversation, Superman shows up.

"Hey, big blue." Flash greeted.

"Hi." Lizz followed.

"You two look like your getting along."

"Of course we are. I have that effect on people."

Lizz looks at Superman and rolls her eyes, making them chuckle. 

"By the way, Lizz you have a room in the watchtower now. I know staying up here a while might be upsetting, but it's the best place for you to be safe." Superman says.

"I understand. So, how's everything gonna work from now on? I mean I wanna help, but I can't really defend myself from the animals. At least not without burning something up."

That much was true. Lizz wasn't ready for any full on fights. 

"Hey! We could take you to the training room!" Flash said as if he'd thought of the greatest thing ever. In which it kinda was.

"That's not a bad idea. I have to do something, but I can have John meet you two down there."

And so Flash lead Lizz down to the training room of the watchtower. A room where heroes could practice with robots to hone their fighting skills. Once there, Green Lantern was already waiting.

"Do I really gotta do this?" GL complains.

"C'mon GL, i'm sure Lizz will catch on."

"We'll see."

Lizz, John, and Wally walk into the room and John goes on to explain that the simulation won't end until the enemy has been defeated. The room shifts into a night scene in a city. The three on top of a large building where they could all see the streets clearly.

"Okay, so who are we fighting?" Lizz asks.

"Not saying. You never know who your opponent is going to be in real life."

"I guess you'er right there. So what should we do?"

"What do you think?" John asks. A bit accusingly.

"Well... I think we should stakeout until we see something."

Flash, Lizz, and GL sit and wait on the top of the building, waiting for anything to happen.

Lizz was nervous to say the least. She needed to do well. Not just to impress the League, but to help them.

Eventually, Lizz smells something and begins sniffing around.

"It wasn't me." Flash says. 

"No, not you, Flash. I smell someone else. Down there." Lizz points to an alleyway across the street.

"Then let's check it out." Flash says. and zooms off the building while Green Lantern uses his ring to bring him and Lizz down to ground level.

There were no cars. Just an empty street. That left plenty of room for them to fight if need be. It was quiet as well. Lizz thought maybe she could do this if it stayed that way.

The sent lead Lizz into the alley. She looked left and right but saw nothing.

"You sure you smelled something here?"

Lizz's senses were always alert, so yeah, she was positive she'd smelled something. "Yes, I just-." Lizz was cut of but shuffling in the alley and a figure stepping out from behind a garbage bin.

Lizz immediately new the man to be Captain Cold, one of Flash's villains.

Captain cold didn't react to the fact three superheroes were there to stop his virtual crimes. Another product of the simulation, Lizz figured.

Lizz kept her eye glued to Captain Cold. She knew she had to be vigilant if she was going to fight.

Captain Cold help his cold gun in his left hand. It was raised up, not ready to fire yet. His other hand was behind his back. 

"He's got another gun behind his back." Lizz says, still keeping her eyes on Cold.

On ques, Captain Cold pulls another gun from behind his back and fires. All three jump out of the way with no problem. The floor was made slippery with ice so Lizz dug her claws into the ice to keep steady. Lantern floated above the ice and Flash did his best to keep his own balance.

Cold then fired his other cold gun, Flash and Lantern dodged it just fine, but Lizz barely jumped out of the way quick enough due to having to pull her claws out of the ice on the ground.

"Be careful, his gun can freeze you, you know!" Green Lantern yelled.

"I know that!" Lizz yelled back.

Flash zips by Lizz and John to deal with cold, but he slips on the ice and goes sliding down the street.

"You okay, Flash?" Lizz asked.

"Don't worry about him, focus on the enemy!" Green Lantern yelled again.

"But shouldn't we make sure he's-?"

Another blast from Captain Cold's cold gun snapped Lizz and John out of their argument. Once again hey move without getting hit, but Lizz was starting to get stressed out. John's ranting and Captain Cold trying to kill them at the same time was getting to her.

"I don't know if I can do this..." Lizz says quietly as she began to shake. Her ears folded down and eyes closed.

"Lizz? Lizz!" Lizz heard John, but didn't listen. She had blocked out everything around her a the worst possible time.

Then she felt it. The cold. It welled around her body as she noticed she couldn't move. She opened he eyes just in time to the ice covering half her body. It was seconds before she was completely frozen.

She could hardly breath in the ice. It was to thick. 

She saw through the ice as John fought off Captain Cold. Wasn't he going to help her? She was right there, so why didn't he? Was she really that annoying to deal with?

Lizz felt something else inside her swell. Rage.

Flash saw Lizz stuck in her glacier of ice and ran to get her out. He couldn't help but feel bad. She was doing so well before. He saw the rage in her eyes as he approached her.

Her eyes. They seemed different. They were red and the sclera of her eyes were an orange color and her irises were red. Her pupils had turned into slits.

"Lizz, you alright?" Before Flash could start smashing at the ice, he felt a warmness. The warm quickly turned hot and he noticed the ice concealing Lizz begin to melt rapidly. At this rate it would explode.

"John, we need to hit the deck!" Flash yelled to John. John looked confused, but once he saw the glacier begin to crack and shake he put up a wall in front of him and Flash.

Then **BOOM!** Shards of ice proceed to go everywhere and steam rose from where Lizz once was frozen. As the steam cleared neither Flash nor GL could see Lizz. She was gone.

Then a loud roar pierced their ears and they looked up to the sky. 

There Lizz was. Two small white horns on her head, reddish brown spikes going down her back, and black and grey wings keeping her flying in the sky. 

Steam rose from her as the ice completely evaporated around her. Her chest lit up as if there were fire resting inside her.

Suddenly she dove down past John and Flash and grabbed Captain Cold. She slammed him into a building and growled.

Flash rushed over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He tried pulling her off Captain Cold, but she slammed her arm into his chest, sending him flying across the street.

"That's enough Lizz! Stop!" John yelled, trying to get her attention, but it was futile.

John had no choice. He pulled Lizz off of Captain Cold and finished him off himself. The simulation ended as Lizz looked around confused and even more angry.

"Lizz, everything's fine now. Snap out of it." Flash said holding his shoulder.

Lizz looked at Flash. Her eyes relaxed as did the rest of her body. Her wings slumped to the ground, she looked like she was out of breath. Her wings, spikes, and horns grew back into her body and her eyes returned to normal.

"I... I'm sorry, Wally. Are you okay?"

"Hey, it's cool. I've had worse than this!" Wally laughed it off. 

Lizz looked absolutely defeated. "See, this is what happens when I get stressed. I hurt people when I don't mean to."

"Kid, how'er you supposed to help us, if this happens every time you try and fight?" John says.

Lizz dipped her head down.

"I don't think I can."


	7. Gotham Pressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz and Batman investigate Gotham City and encounter two individuals.

Batman jumped from building to building in the night, he looks like a man on a mission. Which he was. An animal sighting had been placed in Gotham, so he went to check it out.

Batman heard of what happened on the watchtower with Lizz. J'onn told him of her transformation, but know one had actually seen it until today. It raised many questions, but Batman would have to wait a while to ask her them.

Batman arrived at the sight where the wolf had been spotted and begins looking around.

Turns out this crime scene was hardly a scene. It was just like every other animal sighting. Nothing. Absolutely nothing-fur.

Batman notices a patch of white fur caught in between some pebbles. Sadly, that's where the trail ended.

He could call Vixen or Bwanabeast, but neither of them have been able to track these animals. They each say the sent just stops. Like they've disappeared into thin air. Which they so, like they did back at Stryker's Island.

Batman places his fingers to his ear and calls J'onn.

"J'onn i'm at the place where the animal was sighted."

"And?"

"All I found is some white fur."

"Perhaps we could get Vixen to-"

"No. She and Bwanabeast have both failed in tracking them."

"...What about Lizz."

"No."

"It wouldn't hurt to try. Plus she needs something to do other than sulk in her room."

"She went berserk in the training room, J'onn."

"Yes. That's whats she's sulking about."

There's a pause between the two as they sought for words.

"Look, I know it's hard for you to trust her, but she's here for a reason. I'm going to teleport her down there and we'll see if she can help. Alright?"

"...Fine. Signing off."

Lizz sat in her room in the watchtower. She looked out into the star filled space, seemingly no emotion on her face.

She'd done it again. Every time she'd transformed she ended up going to far. She was able to keep from transforming back at the park, but this time she couldn't hold it back. She didn't know why. Just goes to show how unstable she really was. 

Lizz's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said

In walked J'onn.

"Hey." Lizz greeted.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit really. I messed up big time, J'onn."

"You may have, but it wasn't your fault."

"You keep saying that, but it's hard to believe this time."

J'onn sighs. "Batman needs some help in Gotham. I want you down there to help. If you'er up for it?"

Lizz thinks for a minute. Helping her childhood hero does sound promising...

"Okay, i'll do it."

J'onn leads Lizz to the watchtower's teleporter then flies up to the monitor womb to punch in the correct coordinates. With that Lizz's vision is whited out for a split second then is replaced by a dark looking alleyway.

Lizz looks around for a moment. The red sky, and the putrid smell of the city. She sneezed.

"Gesundheit."

"Woah!" Lizz fumbles at the sudden voice.

Lizz turns around to see Batman starring down at her.

"Oh, uh, hello." Lizz gets up on her hind legs and greets him. When she gets no response she sighs and asks," So what do you need help with?"

Batman pulls out a tiny plastic bag with the white fur in it. He plucks the fur out with a pair of tweezers and holds it out to Lizz.

"I need you to track this as far as it goes."

Lizz's mood flips and she puts on a determined smile. "Tracking is easy." Lizz sniffs the fur for couple seconds then begins trying to pinpoint it's scent in the ally.

Normal lions could smell up too a mile away. Lizz however, wasn't a normal lion. Her dragon DNA helped her track way further that that.

"it's the same wolf from earlier y'know." Lizz says while sniffing around.

"Your sure?" batman replies.

"If there's one thing I can trust about myself, it's my sense of smell. So yeah, absolutely." 

Lizz picks up on the scent and follows it further into the alley while Batman follows silently. Lizz comes to a stop and sniffs upwards. She then crouches down and jumps onto a nearby building, then begins to climb it by digging her claws into the bricks. She looks down to Batman. "You coming?"

The two reach the top of the building. Lizz sees batman write something down in the corner of her eye.

"Whatcha' doing?" Lizz asks while tracking further.

"Nothing important."

Lizz pauses for a moments. "That's strange. Usually everything you do is important."

Batman says nothing for a few seconds before pulling out the notepad he'd been writing on. 

"I'm taking notes on you."

"Oh. Y'know, you could just ask me what you want to know. I'm willing to answer your questions."

"You answered enough questions back at Stryker's. What i'm writing are things you probably don't see."

Lizz laughs.

"What?"

"N-nothing! It's just I already have a therapist at home." Lizz giggles before continuing to track.

As they come to the edge of the building Lizz examines the gap to the next one. 

"Can you jump it with your injury?" Batman ask.

Lizz had actually forgotten all about her wound. She looked down to see the bandages wrapped around her body.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, so yeah I think I can."

Lizz once again couches down and leaps the gap between the buildings. Batman follows suit with his grapple.

"If only you had this agility in the training room." Batman says.

"Oh. You know about that."

"Yes, and I think you just need to learn to calm down."

Lizz stops in her tracks. A wave of rage rushes over her ,and she stands up on her hind legs and marches over to Batman.

"It's not that simple, Batman." She says sternly

Batman just glares.

Lizz huffs, some smoke coming from her noes. She calms herself down and goes back to tracking.

A few minutes later and with more buildings jumped, Lizz follows the scent to a remote location in Gotham deep in a maze of allies. She climbs down a building and suddenly the scent is gone.

"Scents gone. Like it just disappeared."

"That's how it's always been. I was hoping you'd pick something up."

"Doubt I can, but i'll try."

Lizz sniffs around the area, hoping to find something worth finding. But the scent was completely gone. 

"Damnit. Nothing. Sorry Bats I-" Lizz smells a different scent.

"What is it."

"Two. One animal, one human. The human smells familiar.

"Clever." A new voice says. "Very clever."

A large crow steps out of the shadows. It looked to be about six feet tall. Beside it is Captain Cold. The real Captain Cold.

"You must be Lizz. And Batman! such an honor to meet the two of you." The bird says calmly.

Lizz growls and Batman glares.

Captain Cold loads his cold gun and the bird flexes his wings. Batman and Lizz ready themselves for a fight.

Lizz made a mental note not to screw up this time. She was tired of getting in the way of herself.

The crow launches itself forward at Lizz and Captain Cold Fires his gun. Batman dodges the ice swiftly and throws a Batarang back at him. 

Lizz and the crow collide, making a loud noise. Thanks to Lizz's weight she topples him and now stands over him. She holds his wings down. The crow squirms under Lizz, trying to escape, but Lizz has him pinned down good. The crow tires to stab Lizz with his beak, but she dodges it.

_I just have to keep this up._

The crow uses his talons and scratches Lizz's bandages off her body. He attempts to push Lizz of of him, but to no avail. He then scratches her waist making her flinch. He uses this chance to push Lizz of him.

The crow grabs Lizz while she's down with his talons and beings bringing her into the air. If Lizz were to attack the crow now she'd fall.

Batman knocks Captain Cold's gun from his hand and they get into a fistfight. He sees Lizz and the crow in the air and panics. He gets punched in the face by Captain Cold, but quickly retaliates by kneeing him in the abdomen.

While Captain Cold in on his knees, Batman uses his grapple to get to the top of a building in hopes of saving Lizz in some way.

Yet Lizz was way to high. If Batman were to hit the crow she'd fall and surly be hurt. Even if she did land on her feet. If he were to call for help it would't make it in time. There was only one other thing he could think of.

"Lizz! You need to transform!"

Lizz heard Batman, but she didn;t dare transform. What if she messed up again?

Then Lizz looked down. She realized it was the only way to save herself.

The crow lets go.

"LIZZ!"

"OKAY!"

Lizz concentrates all of her energy into transforming. She feels the spines on her back growing, along with her horns. She also feels like loosing herself. There cracking of bones as her wings take shape.

Below her in the city of Gotham, onlookers have seen the crow and lion. They see Lizz rush down the the ground and stare up in awe.

Then a roar. A roar so loud they could hear it from a mile away. It scares them, they flee as the lion gets closer and closer to the ground.

Then Lizz opens her wings. She stops in the air immediately, inches from the concrete below. The wind from her flapping pushes all closer humans away and makes many cover their faces.

The humans scream as they see Lizz. It makes her open her eyes. She looks around, her slit eyes making eye contact with some humans. They were terrified.

"It's another one!"

"What is that thing?"

"Run! Run!"

 _Loud._ Lizz thought. _But, i'm fine. How?_

It had been so long since Lizz had transformed without problems. She felt great, but why now?

Batman lands in front of her. He was on edge. Worried Lizz would go berserk again.

Lizz lands on the ground face to face with Batman, hero childhood hero. She smiles at him.

"I'm fine." She says.

Batman didn't want her to see it, but he breathed a sigh of relief. He grunts with his neutral face. It only makes Lizz laugh.

The crow lands behind Lizz. He looked mortified.

"What the hell are you?" He says.

Lizz turns around with a huff and glares at the crow.

The sound of sirnes fill her ears, the crow smirks.

"Have fun with the police!" The crow then lights up with a light blue then disappears.

Cop cars surround Batman and Lizz. Their sires blaring. Police pour out of the cars with guns aimed at Lizz.

"Not again." Lizz mutters folding her ears back.

"Don't worry." Batman says.

A familiar human stands in front of all the cars. A man Batman knows well. Batman walks up to him.

"Commissioner Gordon."

"Batman. What in the world is going on here?"

"Make you men stand down, Jim. She's with us."

The commissioner's eyes widen. "What? You can't be serious."

"Have I ever been one to joke, Commissioner?"

Jim hesitates and looks at Lizz. She sits down one the ground, showing no sign of resistance.

"Fine. Lower your weapons everyone!"

Mutters from the policemen about not wanting to lower their guns sound out. They probably all thought the commissioners was crazy.

"You heard me! This one's with Batman!"

The policemen hesitate before lowering their guns and tasers. Lizz breaths a sigh of relief then walks up to Batman and Jim.

A news van zooms up to the scene, and other familiar face jumps out of the it. She runs up to Jim and holds her microphone out while her camera crew films.

"Commissioner Gordon! Reporter Vicki vale. We saw the giant bird drop a big cat what's going-"

Vicki sees Lizz and gasps.

"Everything is alright. This animal is apparently one our side." Jim gestures to Lizz and Batman.

"Oh?" Vicki pushes past Gordon and practically shoves the microphone into Lizz's muzzle.

"Are you really on our side, uh..."

Lizz realized she was asking for her name. Lizz looked over to Batman for some guidance, but he was talking to the commissioner.

Lizz stands up on her hind legs and speaks into the mic. "Uh, my name is Lizz, and yes, I am here to help." She says, a little nervous to be on presumably national television.

"Tell us, do you know where these animals came from?" Vicki asks.

"I do. They-" Lizz feels a hand on her should her. She turns to see Batman.

"We have to go." He says plainly.

"Oh, okay." Lizz turns back to Vicki. "Sorry gotta go."

As she and Batman walk off they get teleported back to the watchtower.

"What gives, Bats?" Lizz asks.

"We can't give to much information to the public right now."

"Well, we'd better do it fast." Superman's voice rings out. He lands in front of Lizz and Batman. "So far with World Assembly AND the presidents called us. That's why we called you back."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, we've got a plan." Superman says.

"And what's that?" Lizz asks.

"You'er going to talk in front of the World Assembly."

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I think i'm getting my groove back now. I'm pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. World Assembly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz, shayera, and Superman go to speak in front of the World Assembly. Things don't go completely as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have brought you another chapter! Enjoy!

The next day Lizz wakes up in her room in the watchtower. She slept well, but had strange dreams. She could've sworn she'd heard Doctor Fate's voice trying to tell her something. There was no telling if it was really him, or just a dream. 

Before she went to bed last night Lizz worked on her transformation. She de-transformed and transformed again multiple times until she got to tired to go on. She was determined to transform flawlessly every time. It was dangerous, but eventually she transformed five times in a row without feeling like she was going to loose herself. She hoped it was enough.

_Don't worry Fate we'll find ya._ She thought as she brush through her fur with her claws.

Flash zooms in Lizz's room, a big smile on his face as usual.

"Morning Lizz! Let's get you ready to meet the assembly."

_Eventually._

"This early?"

"Yeah, they'er really ticked. They wanna know what going on asap."

Lizz sighs. "Alright, then. We going by teleporter again?"

"Yeah, but i'm not going. I'll walk you down, though."

"Okay."

Flash and Lizz make their way down to the teleporter. Many League members actually said hello to Lizz this time around. Guess they were getting more comfortable around her. As was she.

"Here's your stop. That'll be $4.99."

"Har har. See ya around, Wally."

"See ya."

Waiting on the teleporter was Superman and Shayera. Lizz greets them with a small wave and everything's set to go.

"Teleporting you all down now." J'onn says from the monitor womb.

In the blink of an eye the three are teleported to the World Assembly in New York.

The place was surrounded with reporters and police. Luckily on the outer walls so they couldn't inside where Lizz and the others were.

Lizz could hear the clicking of cameras and mumbles of the hundreds of humans who desperately wanted answers. They'd get them. They just had to wait.

Lizz stands up on her hind legs. She figured it would be a better look for the humans inside. She was nervous.

"You ready, Lizz?" Shayera asks as the three walk into the large building.

"As much as i'll very be to speak in front of the World Assembly. I feel like I should be wearing clothes."

The three walk down a long hallways until they get to two large double doors. A single man standing in front of them. As he sees the three approach he nodes his head and opens the double doors.

The scent of many humans and expensive clothing fill Lizz's nostrils as the enter the room. Descending the stairs of the room, Lizz gets a good look around. The red walls and the dimer lights contrasted the room perfectly. The humans sitting in their respective seats, silent. All looking at her.

The three reach the bottom of the stairs and get up on the stage. There's another man waiting there at the microphone. He nods at Superman and gets off stage.

_Everyone's so quiet._

As Superman approaches the microphone Lizz notices the smell of sweat in the room. It seemed to come from the humans. Were they that nervous of Lizz?

"Thank you for having us here today," Superman starts," We're here to answer any questions you may have about recent events. So please, let us hear your concerns."

The room's tension suddenly explodes and all the people in the stands are raising their hands and yelling for their question to be answered. Lizz flinches at the sudden nosie.

_Never mind the quiet._

Superman settles the room down and picks on someone to ask a question. 

A man who Lizz recognized as General Wells speaks. "Is this animal the same one who almost blew up dozens of officers two nights ago?"

Superman hesitates to answer the question. "Well." He sighs. "Yes she is."

Wells scowls at Lizz as he sits back down.

Next a woman speaks up.

"How can you trust this animal? How is she different than the rest?" She says, almost slamming he fist down.

"Because Doctor Fate chose her to help us." Superman replies.

"And how does Doctor Fate know this animal won't just betray us once she gets the chance, huh?" A person yells.

"Yeah, it would be better if she were locked up to where she wouldn't hurt anybody!" Another yells.

The room spirals out of control. Superman and Shayera try to regain some control, but weren't having any luck.

Lizz could hardly stand the noise. She covers her ears.

"You okay Lizz?" Shayera asks.

"No." Lizz says angrily.

Then she gets an idea. Sh walks past Shayera and up to Superman.

"Please everyone calm down!" Superman still trying his best to calm to calm the room down.

"Move." Lizz says to Superman.

Superman complies and moves out of the way. 

Lizz steps up to the mic, takes a deep breath, and roars. The humans cover their ears for once as they finally quiet down. When she's sure all eyes are on her, Lizz speaks.

"Thank you. Now please, if you have a question ask me one at a time. You'er adults not kindergartners." Lizz says.

"I think she's got this one." Shayera says to Superman.

"You'er telling me."

A few people raise their hands and Lizz picks on to ask a question.

"Where do you and these other animals come from?" A man asks.

_Finally a good question._

"A whole other parallel universe. With our own Earth and solar system. We come from that Earth." Lzz replies.

"How did you get here?" another asks.

"Doctor Fate used his magic to bring me here and help. As for the other animals, we don't know how they got here."

Next a woman. 

"What was all that Back in Gotham. We saw you with wings. Please explain."

"Batman and I were tracking an animal in Gotham when a crow and Captain Cold got in the way. We fought them off and I ended up transforming."

Many mumble at the word 'transforming'. 

"Why did you attack those policeman a couple nights ago?" The same army man from before asks.

"That was an accident. I had just arrived at had no clue what was going on so I panicked when I was surrounded."

"You panicked? What happens the next time you panic? You transform and tear up the place?"

"I'm seventeen years old, sir. How's a child supposed to react to police threatening to kill her?"

Gasps erupt the room. 

"So you mean to say our fate rest in the hands of a child?"

"Lizz capable of handling whatever situation comes our way." Superman says.

"And she's not alone. The Justice League are here to guide her." Shayera says. 

General Wells huffs and crosses his arms.

"Any more questions?" Lizz asks.

"Yes. You said Captain Cold was with the crow last night in Gotham. Does that mean the villains are teaming up with them?"

"Seems like the case. Don't worry we can handle the villains and the animals." Shayera says.

The humans begin talking among themselves.

"Captain Cold and the crow got away in Gotham, right?"

"Perhaps Lizz isn't capable of helping the League."

"Why did Doctor Fate choose her?"

As much as she tried, it looked like Lizz still wasn't on their good side. She sighs.

Suddenly the double doors slam open and a man runs inside.

"Outside a group of animals!

Superman, Shayera, fly out the room while Lizz runs. She practically jumps the whole staircase to keep up.

The three bust through the entrance and see a pack of animals of all kinds. Dogs, big cats, and birds. In the main front is a jaguar standing tall.

"Good morning," she says," so sorry to interrupt your meeting, but the boss says we have to take care of your hybrid friend."

Lizz growls.

"Yeah, that's not happening." Shayera says gripping her mace and charging at the animals. Superman follows and the two begin fighting off a small group of the animals.

Shayera and Superman could probably do this on their own, but there was no way Lizz was gonna give up this chance to fight. It would most likely go over well with the stuck up humans inside.

People ran as the fight started, although some ballsy news reporters stayed back to record the fiasco.

Lizz focuses her energy and transforms. Her spikes growing down her body and wings crack into place. Her eyes change and her horns grow in. Transformation done.

_Good job me._ Lizz congratulated herself.

She pushes herself forward with her wings and speeds towards the large group of animals. She barrels through them like a blowing ball, grabbing a couple in her paws. She throws the down to the ground and knocks them out.

The animals she knocked out disappear into nothing. As do the ones she rammed through.

"They disappear after we knocked 'em out!" Shayera says throwing another animal to the side that also disappears.

"Some kind of magic?" Lizz asks.

"That's what it feels like." Superman says punching an animal that then disappears in his hand.

Lizz, Superman, and Shayera continue to fight off the rest of the animals. They all keep disappearing when defeated.

Lizz grabs a large dog and headbutts him. He disappears, and that the last of the animals.

Except for the jaguar.

"Either one of you get that jaguar?" Superman asks.

"Not me." Lizz says.

"Me neither." Shayera replies.

Lizz sniffs around until she gets the jaguar's scent. She spots her on top of the World Assembly building.

"What's she doing?" Superman asks.

The three close in on the jaguar until their all face to face with her.

"Good job, you three. Especially you Lizz. Your final form is really a sight to see." The Jaguar says, paws behind her back.

Lizz feels a tickling sensation in her noes and sneezes.

"Awe, bless you honey." The jaguar laughs.

"Enough talk." Superman goes to grab the jaguar, but she brings her paws from behind her back and blasts him with some kind of purple power. It knocks Superman back and all the way to the ground.

"Magic!" Shayera says. Before she can hit the jaguar she gets blasted to.

The jaguar goes to blast Lizz. Lizz brings her wings up to block her body. She feel the blast of magic hit her, but it does nothing. It just felt like warm air.

"What?" The jaguar growls.

Shayera flies back up beside Lizz. 

"Your wings block magic?"

"I-I guess."

Lizz and Shayera dodge an incoming attack from the jaguar and meet with Superman on the ground.

"Supes, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but those magic blasts are fast, you can't dodge and black forever. Here"

Superman flies up into the sky.

"I'll distract her, you two try and get her from behind."

Lizz and Shayera nod and fly back up.

While the jaguar is tossing magical blasts and Superman, Lizz and Shayera dive down at her. The jaguar turns at the last second and raises a magic shield. Shayera hits it with her mace and it shatters.

The jahuar growls and flips off the building and onto a magic disk. She hurls magic blasts towards the three and she flies off.

Superman dodges the attacks while Shayera hits them away with her mace.

Lizz files full speed at the jaguar, making sure to zig-zag as to not be hit.

Lizz charges up a fire ball, her chest lighting up. She fires it, but the jaguar raises another shield to block it. She then fires a blast at Lizz. Lizz, thinking it wouldn't effect her, doesn't dodge it. When it hits, it hurts, but not to much to sway her.

_Guess only my wings are completely magic proof._

Lizz recovers from the blast and gives chase again. The jaguar keeps spamming magic blasts, making it near impossible for any of the three to get near her again.

"This is getting us know where." Lizz growls.

"Hold on. If I can just..." Shayera trails off as she aims her mace at the magic disk.

"Ha!" Shayera throws her mace and it hits the disk.

Superman flies down to catch the jaguar before she hit the ground. But the jaguar charges up a huge magic bubble around her, blocking Superman from getting to her.

"Is she stupid?"

"I may not get to my mace in time. Lizz you can to break that shield!"

"I'm on it!"

Lizz dives down and wraps her wings in front of her. She rams into the shield. It cracks. Lizz swipes her wings at the shield. It continues to crack. 

"Almost there Lizz!" Superman yells. He couldn't touch the magic.

With one more powerful blow from her wings, Lizz breaks the bubble just in time for Superman to grab the jaguar and knock her out. She, just like the other animals, disappears.

"I had to. She would have just started attacking again." Superman says.

Lizz sighs and lands along with Shayera.

"At least everyone's safe." Shayera says.

"Yeah." Lizz agrees.

The people from the World Assembly pour out of the building and news vans and police come into the area.

The three are surrounded by reporters and the World Assembly.

"We saw the whole thing on the news." Someone from the World Assembly says.

"Lizz you were amazing!" A reporter yells.

"Superman, will Lizz be helping you fight of other animals from here on out?" A reporter asks.

The people of the World Assembly nods their heads enthusiastically. While it wasn't their decision Lizz stayed or not, it was good to finally have them on the Justice League's side.

Superman smiles at Lizz and replies," Yes, Lizz is going to help us stop the animals."

Shayera elbows Lizz. "Good job, kid."


	9. Shazam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz and Superman are on there way to give Lois Lane an Interview, but something unexpected happens.

On the watchtower, J'onn spoke to Agent King Faraday over the phone.

"Glad to know the meeting went well then." Faraday says.

"Well enough," J'onn replied. "Lizz's bravery at the sudden attack is what turned the vote in our favor."

"What ever works, works I suppose. I'll be in touch."

Lizz enters the monitor womb with a yawn. J'onn asked Lizz she'd meet him there after resting for a while.

"Get enough rest, Lizz?"

"Yep."

"Good. You and Superman are going to Metropolis in a few minutes."

"We are? For what?"

"I believe Lois Lane wanted an interview."

"Ah."

Superman enters. "Hey Lizz, has J'onn filled you in?"

Lizz nods her head.

"Good. Let's get going."

Lizz couldn't help but notices Superman's subtle excitement. She figured it was due to seeing his girlfriend.

Lizz and Superman are teleported to Metropolis where Lizz swiftly transforms and flies into the star filled sky. Superman follows suit.

In the distance Lizz could make out the shape of the Daily Planet building. Her and Superman's destination.

As Lizz and Superman glided along the wind Lizz could still sense Superman's excitement.

"Happy to be seeing your girlfriend?" Lizz asked.

Superman gave a 'how did you know' look for a second before smiling. "Those shows showed you everything, huh?" He said, referring to the TV shows of the league.

"I'm a walking retrospective, Supes."

Suddenly, Superman's expression changes from a smile to a frown and he stops in mid air. Lizz stops and gives Superman the head tilt of confusion before asking,"What's wrong?"

"Jimmy's watch." Was all Superman said before speeding off in another direction. Lizz quickly catches on and follows him.

Jimmy was in trouble.

It wasn't long before the two landed in an alleyway.

"Jimmy?" Superman called out.

"In here." A muffled voice said. It was coming from one of the large garbage bins. The garbage bin opens revealing a very distraught and fearful looking Jimmy Olsen. He climbs out of the garbage bin and rushes up to Superman.

"The animals they- they took- It' awful!"

"Slow down Jimmy. What happened?" Superman says holding Jimmy by the shoulder.

"The animals took Lois!"

Superman's mouth was agape for a few seconds before he gritted his teeth.

"I was worried because Lois hasn't come in all week. So I did some digging and it lead me to an old warehouse down the road. I found Lois there, but some animals chased me out. I hid here to get away." Jimmy explained.

Smart move by Jimmy. He reeked of garbage. A good way to keep animals off your trail.

"What's they address to the warehouse."

Jimmy tells Superman the address. 

"Jimmy, go to the police, tell them what's going on. Me and Lizz will deal with the animals."

"Okay, be careful. I swear they came out of nowhere." Jimmy replies.

Superman takes off, but just as Lizz was starting to follow she sneezes.

"Bless you." Jimmy says.

"Thanks. Stay safe, Jimmy!" Lizz replied then followed after Superman.

Lizz and Superman arrive quickly to the warehouse. They land in front of the large door which Superman promptly opens. 

It was dark inside. Pitch black. Only one light lighting up the place. Sitting in the middle of that light was a chair with Lois tied down into it. She looked surprisingly at Lizz and Superman.

"Lois!" Superman says before rushing over to her.

Lizz feels a tickle in her nose and she sneezes again. She sniffs sand suddenly there's the sent of animals.

"Superman they'er here!" Lizz yells.

Just as Superman get the rope off of Lois and a large red beam of electricity hits Superman and he screams. He falls to his knees as Lizz runs over. It was a trap.

Lizz hears growling and animals start to emerge from the darkness.

"Lois get outta here! The cops won't before far behind!" 

Lois nods and starts to run out of the the warehouse. A bear runs after her, but Lizz sends a large fireball its way and hits it just in time for Lois to escape. The other animals stop and look at the now knocked out bear on the other side of the warehouse before it disappears.

"Anybody else wanna try something?" Lizz yells as she unfurls her wings as a warning.

Nine. There were nine animals left. And they were all surrounding her. One of the animals, a dingo, held a large gun in both paws. Probably what they used to hit Superman with.

Lizz, not taking her eyes off the animals asks," Superman, you okay?"

"They hit me with red sun radiation. I don't have any powers." Superman struggled to say as her got up to his feet.

Okay, first things first, take out that gun so Superman can regain his powers.

Lizz charges the dingo making it flinch and drop the gun. Lizz promptly sets it on fire before pouncing on the dingo.

The remaining animals surround Superman and Lizz. Lizz blocks the rest of the animals away from Superman. She growls and roars, hoping to detour the animals from making any further moves. She couldn't use her flame, another animal would just attack once she was busy with that.

All of a sudden...

"SHAZAM!"

A flash of lighting and a new figure rushes into the building. Lizz and Superman instantly recognize it as Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel gains the attention of the animals. They rush him but are immediately knocked away by Captain Marvel.

The now knocked out animals fade away and all is safe.

"Captain Marvel!" Lizz says rushing up to him. Superman walks over as well.

"Lizz!" Captain Marvel pats Lizz on the head. "I knew I'd run into you sooner or later."

"What are you doing in Metropolis, Captain?" Superman asks.

"School field trip." Captain Marvel replies.

"Superman!" Lois runs back into the warehouse. 

"Lois, are you alright?" Superman asks.

"Yes, but I saw them shoot you with that gun and-" Lois is cut of by Superman's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lois I'll be fine." He says.

"Well it seems things turned out okay." Lizz says to the group.

Police surround the warehouse outside and the group of four walks out. They all explain what happened to the police.

"And still you haven't captured one of the animals?" An officer asks.

"Unfortunately not. They all disappeared again." Superman says.

"Of course." The officer sighs and walks away.

Lizz lowers her ears.

"People really aren't happy with us." She says

"Don't listen to them, Lizz. They're not the ones doing the work so don't put yourself down for it." Lois says.

_Same old Lois._

"Well, I should be heading back." Captain Marvel says.

"Already? But you just got here." Lizz says.

"I know, but I can't be gone to long from my group or my teacher will suspect something." He explains.

"I understand. You'll tell us if you find anything right?"

"Don't worry I will. See ya guys."

With that Captain Marvel flies off.

"Um, Lizz." Lois get Lizz's attention.

"Yeah?"

"About that interview. You up for it?"

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> First off: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I just have so many stories I'm working on elsewhere and I got caught up in them, plus with everything happening it's been a very stressful time.  
> I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with the others, I just needed to get a chapter out for y'all. I'll try to make the next one better!  
> Thanks for the kudos!


	10. Questionable Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizz, Batman, and The Question find a new lead and go to Gotham to investigate.

Lizz's interview with Lois went well. The next day she was on the front page of the newspaper. The people of Earth were finally learning more about Lizz. Good. The more the public know, the more they'll trust her.

Lizz and Superman walk now the halls of the watchtower, talking about events prior. A few other league members walk by and say hello to them.

First Captain Atom. 

"Evening, Superman, Lizz."

Next Green Arrow.

"How ya doin'?"

Then Zatanna.

"Hey you two."

Lizz and Superman greet them all back. They were both happy Lizz was getting more friendly attention.

Then, just as Zatanna walks by, Lizz sneezes.

"Bless you," says Superman as Lizz sniffs. "Hey, you've been sneezing a lot these past few days. You think your coming down with something?"

"I don't think so. Maybe it's the sudden change in air pressure." Lizz replies.

Lizz and Superman enter the monitor womb where they see J'onn talking with the Question. J'onn turns his head and sees them.

"Lizz, Superman, good timing. Question believes he's found somewhere we can get answers." J'onn says.

"Really," asks Lizz.

Question nods his head. "Yes, a man by the name of Samuel Millar."

J'onn pulls up Samuel Millar on the monitor. The picture used is clearly a mug shot. Its shows a muscly man with brown hair.

"He's a recently escaped felon. Done a lot of work for many of Gotham's biggest criminals. Including the Joker." Question says.

"You think he may be working with the animals?" Superman asks.

"Now that we know the animals are working with our own villains, I fear he may be just one criminal looking to get in on the action."

Question was right in worrying. Who knows how may of Batman's rouges gallery is working with the animals. Maybe all of them.

"Then we'd better get down there n' see what we can get out of him." Lizz says.

"I'll go."

The group turns their heads to see Batman walking into the monitor womb. Sneaky as ever.

"Lizz, you come with me. I could use the extra muscle."

Lizz couldn't pass up another chance to work with her favorite hero, so she nods her head with an exited," Okay."

"I'll come with you. I want to talk to this guy in person." Question says.

Batman thinks it over for a moment. 

"...Fine, let's go. J'onn get the teleporter to sent us to Gotham." 

J'onn nods his head and gets the teleporter ready.

"See ya, guys. We'll tell you what we find." Lizz says to J'onn and Superman before following Batman and Question out.

After the three leave, Superman turns to J'onn.

"Lizz sure is exited to work with Bruce again." He puts his hands on his hips.

"She admires him," says J'onn. "She's mentioned the television shows to you right?" He asks, referring to the DCAU.

"Yeah. Kinda crazy we're just a tv show where she comes from." Superman says.

"Indeed. They aired before she was even born, so she's known about us her whole life. I wouldn't doubt she's gotten a lot of her evenhandedness from us."

Superman looks down to the teleporter where Lizz, Batman, and Question are all standing, waiting to be transported to Gotham. Lizz is smiling down at Batman, though he doesn't seem to notice. Superman thinks back to all the mistakes the league has made in the past. The situation with Cadmus, letting the justice lords take over, and let's not forget letting Lex Luthor have a full pardon on all his crimes in exchange to help defeat the justice lords.

"Let's hope she's only influenced by our good actions."

J'onn teleports the group of three to Gotham City. They're in a large, dark alleyway. The sounds of the city echo into the alley.

Lizz listens to the talking people, the honking horns, and the wind. She sees the shadows of people walk by as their footsteps echo in her ears. She could smell Batman and Questions scent and the stench of the city's polluted air filled her nostrils.

Lizz shakes her head to attempt to halt the sensory overload.

"The last place Samuel was seen was around here. I know a place nearby where criminals go after they've escaped, but it's dangerous. I'll scout it out, you two stay here for now." Batman says. Question and Lizz nod as he grapples away and disappears over a building.

"Uh, by the way, it's nice to meet you, Question." Lizz says, still trying to distract herself from her senses. She was still genuinely happy to meet the Question, though. He was an amazing character to her. And his actions in the Cadmus arc were pretty cool. Except for the part where he almost kill Lex Luthor, but we don't talk about that. He was a bit tightly wound, but he's a good guy. 

"Likewise. I've been following your efforts intently while doing my own research. I'll say this; your quite the intriguing character."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. In fact I have a lot of questions about how your world functions."

"Well, we have time. Ask away." Lizz leans up against the wall. She new the Question was filled with curiosity as well as answers. 

"Firstly, what kind of animals are there in your world. Are they all as anthropomorphized like you?" Question asks.

"There are many types. Lions, wolves, regular cats and dogs, dragons, dinosaurs, birds, you name it. Though not all have the same intelligence we do. We have wild animals as well."

"I'm guess that includes wild dinosaurs and dragons?"

"Yep. Not all of them went extinct. They stay away from people most of the time, though if they do get close to civilization the national guard will help ward them off."

"What about your government? How does it work?"

"From what I can tell it work the same way your does here. Legislative, executive, and judicial branch. A president for the country. All that fun stuff."

"And your history?"

"Nothing seems to be to different about it here either. Wars, n' all. But dragons seem to be mythology here which is strange considering... well." Lizz gestures to herself. "Dragons existed alongside dinosaurs, but after the asteroid hit there became much less of both. After that, more animals started showing up and some of them evolved to a greater inelegance until eventually they were walking on both four legs and two legs. Then they learned speech, and the rest is history."

"Hmm. Okay, last question for now; how long have you had a crush on Batman?"

Lizz freezes and widens her eyes. She shakes her head and stutters.

"I-I don't have a-"

"Oh please, I saw the way you look at him. With pure wonder and admiration. You don't smile at everyone else the way you smile at him."

Lizz lowers her ears and crosses her arms. She huffs and a puff of smoke rises from her nostrils.

"Fine, I have a little crush on Batman. Always have. Don't tell him, please."

"Of course not. I just wanted to gauge your reaction."

Lizz breaths a sigh of relief.

"You're one odd guy, Q."

"Believe me, I know."

Lizz chuckles a little. Why did she feel like this was going to become a running gag of some sort?

Batman lands back in the alleyway.

"I found him. He's in a a large group, but we can take them. Follow me. Lizz, I'd transform if I were you." Batman turns away and started heading up the building again.

"Okay."

Lizz takes a moment to transform before letting question climb on her back. 

"Hold on, Q."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Question holds onto Lizz as she takes flight. Lizz follows Batman as he uses his grapple and cape to glide over buildings. They all get to a more run down part of the city and land on what looks like an abandoned building.

"Down there." Batman points to a warehouse that looks like its seen better days. Its windows are shattered and its surrounded by leafless trees and an old, empty park. The place looked like it used to be a nice area, but time took its toll.

With the windows being shattered Lizz could see right though into the warehouse. She sees a group of ten men. The all wore orange suits. They looked like they'd just escaped from prison, which they probably did. 

Lizz was slightly shaking. Not from fear, but of some sort of excitement. The energy from transforming was getting to her. Every bone in her body wanted to fight.

"Alright. How're we doin' this?" Lizz asks.

Inside the warehouse the ten men talk and laugh with each other. The spoke of their recent escape like it was the biggest accomplishment ever.

"Haha! And then I knocked out the guard! He never even saw me comin'!" A muscly man laughs. "I'll tell ya, I was as sneaky as that sonuvabitch, Batman."

"Don't joke about him, man." A guy chimes in. "Dudes real strong."

"He's right," says another man. "That guy will kiss our asses if he finds us."

The muscly man scoffs. "Ain't no-one used this place in years. Nobody'll find us here."

The sound of glass shattering makes all the men look up. Something had shattered the glass roof of the warehouse. Two of the men are suddenly crushed underneath a dark figure. The remaining eight men take a few steps backwards. 

The figure raises its head up.

Batman.

"It's the freakin' Bat!" One man yells.

"Get 'em!" Yells another.

The eight men all surround Batman and are about to swing at him when a loud roar interrupts them and they look up again. 

Lizz lands in front of Batman on all fours, growling. She lets Question off her back and the three of them get ready to fight.

Three of the men charge at Batman. Lizz sees and jumps in their path. They were hers to deal with.

Question begins fighting two of the men himself. He flips one of them over his back. The other grabs him from behind. Question uses his elbow to hit the man in the pelvis. He groans and Question punches him in the face then stomach.

Batman takes on three at once. He uses his martial arts skills to fight them off without a problem. 

Lizz pounces on one of the men, using her weight to knock him out. She then rises to her hind legs and backhands one of them men's face. He falls to the ground and Lizz places her leg on his chest to keep him down. The last man charges her. A dumb mistake. She catches the man by the shirt and throws him across the warehouse and into a wall. Knocking him out.

Lizz looks down at the man under her. He's clutching her foot, trying to escape. It was Samuel, the guy they were looking for.

Lizz growls and gets down on all fours again. She pins Samuel under her. Her silted eyes thin out even more. She raises her paw in the air and unsheathes her claws like a switchblade. Samuel's eye widen.

Batman grabs Lizz's wrist. Lizz whips around and growls at Batman. Question flinches.

Lizz's eyes soften. She looks up at her paw and at her finger-length claws. She lets down her paw and looks down.

What the hell had come over her?

"Sorry," she chuckles and puts per paw behind her head to scratch it. Trying to hide that the situation made her feel bad.

Batman approaches Samuel and picks him up by the shirt. He raises him into the air and begins to question him.

"What do you know about the animals?" Batman glares at Samuel as he speaks.

"I-I..." Samuel seems to try and recover. "I ain't telling you nothing!"

"You can talk to me, or you can talk to her." Batman tosses Samuel aside to where he's now on the floor in front of Lizz. Lizz growls, barring her large fangs at him. Samuel seems to squeak in fear. Question hangs back, watching the interrogation unfold.

"I heard a few of my old bosses were working with 'em! They were talking all about it in prison!"

"Which bosses?" Batman asks.

"Joker! Joker and Scarecrow!"

Batman, Question, and Lizz collectively look at each other.

Things were about to go way, way bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy 2021!  
> Last year was rough, but I'm hoping this year will be better.  
> Also, about Lizz's crush on Bats. Nothings going to come of it, it's just going be a sort of running gag to give the story more spice lol.  
> Hopefully next chapter won't take as long to write. I know I'm slow, I'm just trying to make this story the best it can be.  
> See you next chapter!


	11. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Lizz and the Justice League are forced to take drastic action.

"And that's basically what happened." Lizz finishes telling the rest of the original seven all that had gone down. They sat in the conference room at their table, while Lizz stood telling the story.

"Joker and Scarecrow, huh?" Superman says.

"Those two never make for a good combo." Shayera follows, crossing her arms.

"No two villains make for a good combo, Shayera." Batman says.

The seven dismiss Lizz for now. Batman had something he had to say.

"Hm." Batman hums.

"What's wrong?" Wonder Woman asks.

"Just before we interrogated Samuel, Lizz almost slashed him, then me."

"What, "Superman starts," Why would she do that?"

"I don't know for sure, but I used to think she just needed to learn to calm down. Now I know there's something more primal at work here."

Lizz walked down the halls of the watchtower. She thought of how she almost attacked Batman. She looks down at her paw, and by extension, her claws. 

_I could have hurt him._

"You think it has something to do with that transformation thingy?" Flash asks.

"I'm positive." Batman says.

A sudden wave of dizziness hits Lizz like a truck. She falls against the cold wall and holds onto it with her claws.

"Lantern, remember when Lizz went crazy in the training simulation?" Batman asks.

"Yeah."

"Now that I think about it, isn't it a bit strange how she freaked out that time, but when Batman and her were in Gotham the first time she seemed completely fine?" Shayera asks.

Lizz's wings appear, as do her spikes and horns. Her eyes change and she becomes more dizzy.

"Yes it is strange." J'onn says, putting his hand to his chin.

"I assume there's not a lot of studying on people like Lizz where she comes from. So there's no telling what she could do. That makes her more unpredictable than we think."

"You don't think her almost attacking you was a sign of something do you?" Diana asks.

"Once again: I'm positive. We should keep a closer eye on her body language and-"

An alarm suddenly starts to go off. The lights flash red as the watchtower A.I. announces," WARNING. UNIDENTIFED CREATER ABORD WATCHTOWER."

The seven heroes stop their conversation and immediately jump into action.

In the halls of the watchtower, Green Arrow fires a boxing glove arrow at Lizz while she charges at him. The arrow hits her in the face, but it does nothing expect bounce off her forehead. 

Vixen charges at Lizz, using the strength of a gorilla. The two collide, making a loud thud. Vixen tries to push Lizz off into the wall, but she was to strong. Lizz flips Vixen over her shoulder and roars.

"What gives? I though the kid was on our side!" Green Arrow yells.

"No, something ain;t right here, Ollie! She gone loco!" Vigilante rounds fires a few shots at Lizz who quickly blocks them with her wings. The bullets ricochet off her wings and bounce off the walls of the watchtower. The three heroes duck for cover.

"Looks like those wings repel more than magic." Vixen says.

Suddenly blue electricity surrounds Lizz. She lets out a dragon like screech and freezes. She continues to be shocked for a few seconds before it stops and she topples over.

Batman appears from behind a corner, a taser like device in his hand. He puts in in his belt before walking over to Lizz. He knells down and checks her pulls. She was fine.

Vixen, Vigilante, and Green Arrow all walk over to Batman.

"What's going on here?" Green Arrow asks.

"Something we should have suspected from the beginning." Batman replies.

"Great answer, Bats." Vixen rubs the large bruise on her arm.

The three then go on to explain to Batman that Lizz just started attacking them out of know where.

Lizz's eyes snap open. The four heroes stakes some steps back.

"B-Batman...!" Lizz growls. She seemed to struggle with her words.

Lizz stands up on her hind legs. She holds her head as she roars and stumbles about.

"Lizz! Fight it!" Batman yells.

"I-I can't!" Lizz cries out. Tears stream down her muzzle as she snaps her jaws at them.

"You three get out off here!" Batman yells at the other three. They nod and run off.

Flash suddenly speeds in front of Batman.

"Wally, don't!" Batman yells.

Breathing heavily, Lizz stares down the Flash, making direct eye contact with him. Something she usually had a hard time doing.

"Lizz look, it's me! It's Wally!"

Lizz roars at Flash and goes to pounce on him. A green wall suddenly slams her backwards and she slams into the window.

Batman and Flash look behind them to see the rest of the original seven. 

"What's happened to her?" Superman asks.

J'onn's eyes glow as he attempt to read Lizz's mind. 

"I can sense Lizz. She's still in there somewhere." He says.

"Then we'll have to knock her back to her senses!" Green Lantern says. 

Green Lantern firs a energy blast at Lizz. Lizz quickly dodges it and fires a fireball at the seven heroes. They all jump out of the way in time to didge it. 

Lizz takes a deep breath a lets out a spew of flame. 

"She'll burn this place to the ground! We have to get her somewhere else!" Shayera says.

"Agreed!" Wonder Woman says. "We should teleport her out!"

"On it!" Flash speeds to the monitor womb and punches in coordinates for a grassy plain somewhere in Africa.

Superman grabs Lizz's muzzle and shuts her mouth so she can't breath anymore fire. He then grabs her and takes her to the teleporter. Lizz attempt to struggle in Superman's grip. Surprisingly, Superman has trouble keeping her still. 

"Get us out of here! I'll deal with her!"

Flash presses the teleport button and Superman and Lizz are teleported to Africa's plains.

Lizz shakes out of Superman's grip, only due to him being detracted by the feel of the teleporter. She jumps out of his way and roars at him.

"C'mon, Lizz. I know your in there."

Lizz flies into the air and Superman follows. Lizz attempts to scratch and bite at Superman, but to no avail. Shen then fires a few strong fire blasts that seemingly knock Superman back a bit.

"I really hate to do this Lizz, but you're giving me no choice."

Superman flies up to Lizz and grabs her arm. He pulls her in close and punches her in the stomach. Hard.

Lizz's eye roll into the back of her head and she goes limp in Superman's grip.

Superman touches his com-link.

"She's down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the short and poorly written chapter! I haven't been doing the best in the past month, but I wanted to get a chapter out for yall! Don't worry this story will move forward drastically in the next chapter, though!  
> See yall then!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the beginning. I don't expect much traction from this story as it is a Gen work. If you've happened to stumble upon this story of mine and find it interesting, cool! I hope you like it is it goes on.  
> I have my share of mental health issues i'm trying to sort out, and I project that into my characters and my writing. I'm going to try and so the best I can to represent that and make it an OK story to read at the same time.  
> I've been trying to "perfect" this story since I was at most 14, so who knows how this time will go.
> 
> This story is also on Wattpad


End file.
